


Sugar

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Big bodies get love too, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fat!Reader, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: From this prompt:safarigirlsp asked:So glad to see you’re set up in your new place! This is a softer request, so if you’re not feeling it, that’s totally cool! But, I’d like to please request some sensation play with some praise and maybe size kinks thrown in, if those work! Flip is my favorite character, but feel free to take it wherever you want. Thank you! Btw I love Crawl and Heads I Win Tails You Lose!
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Torturer Tuesdays





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear. So, I focused on one part of this request instead of both. And I wondered, how do we do size kink on a body that isn’t small? Most of the size kink I’ve seen talks about perky little pussies and bellies so small we can see the dicks inside moving. What does it look like when it is a body that isn’t so tiny? I, personally, am not a small person. So, this was something I really wanted to make commentary on. I hope you enjoy.

The instant you came through the door, Flip was on you. He was all hands, grabbing your shapely hips, burying his face into the curve of your neck, shoving you down the hallway and into the records room. With a hard kick, he slammed the door and had it locked before you could even squeak out your surprise.

He was always like this. Always both hands on you at all times. Always lips or teeth or tongue. The number of times he made you cum in this very room was shockingly high, but he’d yet to actually fuck you in the records room, or anywhere, the way he kept teasing. The very idea of it kept you in a constant liquid state, and you were beyond ready for him to follow through on the threat.

“D’you want them all to hear you scream?” His fingers trailed up your bare thighs and beneath the white hem of your dress. “Is that why you’re here at one in the afternoon?”

You hummed and hit him in the shoulder with the little paper sack. Playing coy was your favorite part of the game. His too.

“I brought you lunch, Zimmerman. That’s all.”

You chuffed a laugh but then sucked that breath right back in when his heat-seeking hands wrapped around the globes of your ass and lifted. Clinging to his shoulders, you whined and danced on the very ends of your tiptoes. The hungry sound at your collarbone sent shivers racing down your back because he just found out your secret.

“Like fuck you did.” He bunched your dress up around your middle, slapped your panty-free ass hard, and looked at you like you were a goddamn meal. “Forget somethin’, sugar?”

Not satisfied with your throat any longer, Flip buried his fingers in your hair and turned your face into a hot kiss. He walked you backwards to the metal desk along the wall, lifted you onto it, and swallowed your resultant screech at how cold the damn top was.

You weren’t sure why he wanted to fuck you. He had fans and groupies, hangers on and lookie-loos. Pretty little blondes threw themselves at him everywhere he went -- even when he was with you. A slim waistline and perky tits were not in your arsenal, but rounded hips, thick thighs, and more than enough ass to grab were.

But he did. He did want to fuck you. That much, he’d made clear.

Done second guessing the why of it, you tugged at the gold buckle of his belt and popped the button on his jeans. His hungry kisses turned ravenous as you untucked his heavy cock and stroked until your fingers were sticky. When he finally let you breathe, your chest heaved against his, and you squeezed hard, loving the growl he rewarded you with.

“You might wreck me, but it's high time you took advantage of me, Detective.”

In seconds, he had hooked his hands under your legs, scooted you to the very edge of the table, and tipped your pelvis up to receive him. You planted your hands, watching as he dipped his thumb between your labia and rubbed a teasing line from opening to hood.

“Good girl. Ready for me?” He crooned and leaned in to lick at your lips. “Yeah, you are.”

You barely had time to bite your lip and nod before the round end of his dick found your core and pushed in. You knew Flip was big. Hell, before you even saw his dick, you knew he was big. There was absolutely nothing average about Flip Zimmerman. 

But feeling it in your hands, having it shoved in your mouth was different than it breaking apart your sex. You winced and squirmed, letting your head fall back on a gasp.

His hand curved around the back of your neck, keeping you upright and within striking distance of his lips and teeth. His thumb dug so hard into your thigh you felt the nail, earning him a pitiful whimper as he packed another inch of his devastating cock into your straining pussy. Your lungs skittered, breath stalling inside, but you couldn’t look away from how intently he watched his cock disappear into your body.

“That’s it. Fuck, look at how well your pussy takes my cock. Almost there, sugar.”

You didn’t think you were going to make it. He was too long, too wide, too much. Tears sprang to your eyes, and you were about to tell him you couldn’t do it, that he had to stop. But just before the words left your tongue, his body lined up flush against yours, his ruthless dick bottoming out.

You heaved for breath and clung to his flannel, fisting both tingling hands into the soft fabric. Trembling, you concentrated on his mouth and the wet trail of kisses he left on your jaw, neck, and shoulder. Both of his big hands wrapped around your hips, strong fingers splaying across your ass. You barely had yourself under control when he withdrew from your clutching cunt and shoved back in with a snap of his hips. You choked, feeling kicked in the gut but deliciously, wickedly filled by the same stroke. 

“There’s my greedy girl. This what you wanted, sugar? Split open by my cock?”

You could only nod, delirious from the way every pass stretched you, the way he praised you for being able to accept him. Soft, mewling sounds soon gave way to loud whines. A rowdy chorus of ‘yesfuckyes’ tumbled loose as his pace picked up. 

“Say yes one more time and I’m gonna make you bleed.”

The menace was muffled by the way he buried his nose in your hair. He worked hard to maintain control, but you were rapidly losing all semblance of yours.

Breathless, shameless, your voice wavered. 

“I can take it.”

The lusty whinge that escaped your watering mouth was all the license he needed to throw himself into you.

“Yeah you fucking can.”

He shoved you back onto the table, gripped your hips terribly tight, and slammed into you so hard you forgot your name. You didn’t care who heard you now, letting your shouts echo incoherently. He held you in place like you weighed next to nothing, crashing into you so forcefully the table scraped along the floor and banged into the wall.

Your fingers scrambled across the smooth metal. You arched up painfully high. Your hips dipped into that irresistible cradle, and Flip moaned your name so loud you thought you might combust. When his fingers found your throbbing clit, you shouted yourself hoarse, bucking wild like you were riding lightning.

“You think some size 2 can handle my cock like this? Hm?” His voice was raspy and tight as he addressed fears you'd never admitted to him out loud. “Think they could fuck me like you are? Take all of my dick and then some? Let me have it, sugar.”

You clawed at his wrists, squeezed your eyes shut, and held your breath. Your insides sizzled, branded by the claim of his dick and words. He wasn’t wrong; that missile of a cock he had would murder a weaker woman. But you… Your everything locked up tight, cunt clamping down, jaws slamming together as the shock of orgasm lit you up. Shot-gunning up the length of your spine, it burst into your brain and loosed a strangled cry that shook you to the end of every nerve.

You didn’t hear him cum, didn’t see the possessive gleam in his eyes as he watched you writhe, didn’t feel the twitch of his dick deep inside. Everything was hushed, blurry, and a million miles away. 

Humming in delirious satisfaction, you curled up into his chest. For a good long while, he held you like this, murmuring praises into the crown of your head and pressing kisses to your temples. Blushing to the tips of your toes at his tenderness, you shifted gingerly, feeling the ache and soreness already take root.

You wondered if he really did make you bleed.

Rubbing your nose against his shoulder, you pointed over his shoulder to the bag on the floor.

“I really did bring you lunch."


End file.
